No todos tienen un final feliz
by Indi Cullen
Summary: Bella era una chica de 17 años con problemas de peso, su padre la coloca en un internado en donde conoce a Edward y Alice Cullen... Ellos harán de su vida una tragedia aún peor de lo que era... fic de Sofiia Cullen Black e Indi Cullen
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Prefacio**_

Viví diecisiete años y tres meses en la tierra. ¿Que lleva a una adolescente de diecisiete años a suicidarse? muy fácil: Edward Cullen. Para contaros mi historia hay que ir hasta el principio.

Mi vida comenzó y terminó en un pueblo llamado Forks, nací allí, pero luego me fui a vivir con mi madre a Phoenix, pues mis padres se separaron cuando yo era bebé. Puedo asegurar que ahí pasé los mejores años de mi vida, junto a mi madre y a algunas amigas. Pero toda esa felicidad terminó cuando por causa de un accidente automovilístico mi madre y su novio Phil fallecieron. Por obligación tuve que volver a Forks a vivir con mi padre Charlie, yo tenía muy claro que no era de su agrado y que me había ofrecido ir a vivir con él solamente porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, pero nunca creí que su indiferencia hacia mi fuese tan grande como para mandarme a un internado.

En el internado comenzó mi infierno personal, ahí creí haber encontrado a un ángel de ojos verdes, pero me equivoqué, solo era un diablo con disfraz.

Mi nombre era Isabella Swan, conocida como Bella por mis cercanos y está fue mi vida. Los invito a conocerla, solamente si no son propensos a las tragedias, pues no todos tienen un final feliz.

Olaah, esta es una nueva historia que estamos escribiendo Sofiia Cullen Black y yo, esperamos que les guste.

Déjennos su opinión en un review para saber que les pareció el prefacio

Besitos Sofiia e Indi


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**_

**Capitulo 1**

Siempre creí que el aspecto físico no tenía nada que ver con la felicidad, pero en mi vida terrenal me di cuenta que no siempre es así, en especial si eres alguien como yo. Tenía dos meses cuando mis padres se separaron, yo quedé a cargo de mi mamá y no volví a ver a Charlie hasta que cumplí diez años. Aún recuerdo el día en que él fue a la casa de mi madre y mía en Phoenix.

Flash-Back

Yo estaba jugando en el patio delantero junto a mi mejor amigo Jacob, cuando vimos que un auto aparcaba justo en frente. De el se bajó un hombre joven, como de unos 30 años, era alto y delgado, y nunca lo había visto en mi vida, pero sus ojos me recordaban a alguien.

Fui corriendo adentro a buscar a mi mamá, pues aquel hombre se acercó a mí y me preguntó por ella.

-¡Mamá! Hay un señor que pregunta por ti afuera

-Ya voy Hija- mi madre se secó las manos con un paño, pues estaba lavando los platos y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

Salimos y ella se quedó estática al ver a aquel hombre. Luego de unos minutos en silencio dijo:

-Charlie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verla… ¿Dónde está?

-No creo que sea apropiado- luego se dirigió a mí y a Jacob, que aún estábamos en los columpios del patio jugando- Chicos por qué no van a jugar adentro mejor, ya está oscureciendo y no creo que a tu padre Jacob, le guste que estés jugando hasta tan tarde en la calle.

-Claro Sra.

-Bueno mami.

Fin Flash-Back

Luego de ese día me enteré que aquel hombre era mi padre. Entendí que sus ojos grandes y achocolatados me recordaban a alguien, y ese alguien era yo. Pero los ojos y el color de pelo, que era un simple color caoba, era lo único en que nos parecíamos. Hasta el día de hoy el sigue teniendo el mismo físico que hace seis años, tiene una figura que cualquier hombre a su edad desearía tener, en cambio yo, a mis 16 años tenía algunos kilos de más, bueno más que algunos. Supe desde pequeña que no era la clase de chica a la que se le puede considerar "bonita", lo aprendí gracias a mis compañeros en el colegio, que a base de burlas crueles me lo enseñaron. En las tardes me olvidaba de todas aquellas cosas pesadas que me decían, mi mejor amigo Jacob era quien me ayudaba a superarlo, pero ni siquiera él podía evitar que mi calvario volviera a comenzar todos los días.

Me encantaba mi vida en Phoenix. Phil, el novio de mi madre, se había convertido en todo un padre para mí, ya que a Charlie solo lo veía a veces en las vacaciones. Siempre soñé con el día en que Renee y Phil se casasen y tuviesen más hijos, para yo así poder tener hermanos con quienes compartir y que nuestra familia fuese aún más grande. Pero ese día nunca llegó.

El día de su aniversario habían decidido ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, ellos me pidieron que los acompañara, pero yo me negué alegando que era un día solamente para ellos. Mientras ellos iban a celebrar yo estaba en casa de Billy, viendo películas con Jacob. Nos habíamos puesto a recordar los días en que éramos pequeños y que nuestra vida solo se resumía a jugar. Estábamos en eso cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Billy rápidamente lo atendió y pude ver como su rostro reflejaba dolor. Finalizó la llamada y se dirigió hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros, y dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Lo seguí hasta la cocina, dio un largo suspiro y dijo:

-Bella, lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy difícil… no se como empezar…- su tono serio y su nerviosismo comenzaron a preocuparme, pero no iba a sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, por lo que le hice un gesto para que continuase.

-Bells, tu mamá y Phil han tenido un accidente- al escuchar estas palabras mi rostro perdió el poco color que en él había. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, debía ser una pesadilla. Pero por desgracia era la vida real.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital. Pasamos casi toda la noche ahí, hasta que un doctor canoso salió a darnos noticias sobre su estado de salud.

-¿Quiénes son los familiares de Renee Higginbotham y Phil Dwyer?

-Yo soy Billy Black, amigo de la familia y ella es Bella, hija de Renee- Jacob había ido a la cafetería por un café para él y uno para mí.

-Lamento informarles que los pacientes no han podido superar la gravedad de sus heridas y han fallecido.-Cuando escuché eso mi mundo se derrumbó, yo ya no tenía pilares que me mantuvieran en pie.

-¿Ambos?- preguntó Billy con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Sí, la señora Renee ha fallecido a las 22:35 y el señor Dwyer falleció a los pocos minutos.

En ese momento llegó Jacob, corrí hasta sus brazos y me largue a llorar.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, Jake? ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila Bella…

-¡Jacob, me quedé sola, no tengo a nadie!

-Me tienes a mí, siempre me tendrás

_**Ojalá les guste el capitulo, besitos**_

_**Indi y Sofiia**_

_**Postdata: Reviews por favor **_


	3. Chapter 3

(Se que escribir notas en ff es ilegal, pero necesitaba de alguna manera dar señales de vida y pedriles disculpas) Chikas antes que nada mil disculpas si creyeron que era un cap nuevo… se que no tengo excusa por toooodo el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar esta historia. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré llamar a mi inspiracion y asi continuar, lo que me da ganas de continuar esta historia es el leer los rr que ustedes me dejan con sus opiniones o con un simple es buena, o un te leo o algo asi xd… pero espero no demorarme en colgar un new cap… pero tengalo po seguro que no abandonaría mis historias sin avisar… con respecto a la historia "No todos tienen un final feliz" vere cuando la pueda continuar porke la chica con la que la estaba escribiendo tenía otras cosas que hacer por lo tanto ahora solamente estoy yo a cargo de esa historia… pero en este momento mi prioridad es "Mientes", a penas suba un cap en esa me dedicare a escribir algo para NTTUFF.

Mil besos para todas aquellas que me siguen, cada una de ustedes tiene un trocito de mi corazon (L)

Indii* … xoxoxo


End file.
